


Senses Wild

by xof1013



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a shift from hell turns into a double filled to the brim with a bad-memory chaser, both Nick and Greg find themselves spending time together to unwind – in more ways than one!  Post-Grave Danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CSI slash fic. I usually write in the UK/US QAF fandoms – but my muse has been hiding under the bed for way too long and I thought I'd give it a nudge by trying to write in one of the fandoms I enjoy reading. Many thanks to fellow CSI fan, Margo – for the quick beta.
> 
> Dedicated To: So Steph – huge CSI fan that she is, posted a list of actions that she would adore seeing more of in sex scenes. I liked quite a few of them and figured I'd do a fic based on her requests. Granted she posted it to her lj in ohhh – Dec, 2005 – and here I am just NOW finishing up a surprise answer for her…lol. But I think I hit on five of them! Go me…lol.

"Senses Wild"  
by xof

July 26, 2006

 

To say it had been a bad night, leading into a seeming overly glaring day … the words weren't enough; they couldn't convey the bone-weariness of it all.

A double shift that had slipped rather painfully and suddenly into part of a third. The main event - an office-building explosion. Nothing hugely catastrophic, contained to the subterranean levels – nothing that would leave hundreds dead. But it had been just the thing to push all the right, or make that wrong, buttons. For both Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes. Explosion and fire mixed with the suffocating confines of a crime scene below ground, a quarter of the basement level left in ruins and covered in debris.

They'd done the job, of course. Only a shared look of "oh hell," had passed between them, then off into new hell they had climbed. The smell of smoke stinging Greg's eyes. The sound of Nick's panting breath as they worked in ever more collapsed surroundings. It was a testament to them both that they had survived and overcome their creeping fears. Overcome them enough to continue working together in the hot, harsh darkness; stumbling through and sorting the mess with the help of the crew that had been there to assure the safety of them and the scene until they'd caught the break they'd been hoping to find. Countless hours in the grime, covered in dust – they'd returned to the lab with the evidence needed to solve the case. A tired happiness on both their faces, contrasting sadly with the haunted look in their eyes.

They'd worked well together; Greg's jokes and Nick's laughter serving to distract when either seemed the most unnerved by circumstances. One of the few times they'd been partnered; it had served to bring them closer as friends. And in the end, it had felt good. Working together, and coming through with a win.

Something to celebrate, Nick thought as he sat in the locker room - his eyes staring ahead unseeing as he got lost in thought. But he was tired, so tired. Too tired to sleep, really. Which was why he was still there at work after his shower, dressed all but for his shoes and contemplating. Thinking maybe he might stop for a beer; that maybe he should ask Greg if he'd like to come with….

It was just an idle thought, really. At first, but then it became something Nick knew he'd welcome – more time off the clock with Greg. The two of them could grab a cab since driving wouldn't be such a good idea; what with their lack of sleep and mixing in alcohol to ease the transition of trying to relax when they were both still wound up from work. Maybe grab some food too, instead of relying on what he might have on-hand at home before he crashed.

The sound of a locker door being slammed as one of the day shift shuffled off for lunch snapped Nick's attention back quickly. He rubbed at his eyes, and took a deep breath before he realized he was alone in the room. Alone, meaning he'd never seen Greg come out from the showers.

Smiling just a bit at the thought of teasing Greg about falling asleep in there; a victim of drowning by default – Nick finished pulling on his shoes and rose with a grimace, his muscles twinging just a bit from all they'd done that night at the scene.

Stepping into the room, Nick stopped at the white tiled half-wall that cut off the view of the showers from the entrance alcove. He took in a deep breath, waiting to adjust again to the heat – only an instant away from calling out Greg's name when instead with a look, Nick held silent. The thought of humor falling away at the portrait before him. At the sight of his friend, and everyone's beloved former lab-rat turned CSI, leaning against the wall, back to the room, facing away with his head bowed forward. His forehead was pressed against the tile, looking for all the world as though its solidity was the only thing keeping him on his feet. The pose of his body drawing even more focus to the long wet line of his back as the water fell hard and hot over the marked darker rise of his scars and the contrasting heat-pinked smoothness of his skin.

Nick hadn't paid attention before – being a man used to getting in and out of the shower with a regimented quickness usually only found in the military, or in his case being from a large family. He'd been almost completely through by the time Greg had walked slowly by him, on Nick's way out. The younger man had almost been completely covered then by the towel at his waist and another draped over his shoulders.

It wasn't until now that Nick realized that he'd never seen the aftermath of Greg's lab accident. Hadn't ever given a thought to the possibility of what the scars would look like before actually seeing them.

It wasn't that they were bad; they weren't. Instead, they drew the eye; seeming to guide the mind into staying longer to look. Nick's gaze followed down Greg's back, taking in the small splash or spray of scarring which appeared more like melted wax than anything disfiguring. The marks themselves were not large; they didn't cover a central area even. It was just an inch here, or a patch there – high up on the back of his neck, a bit just below one shoulder and then the ones on his lower back that spilled down and over one hip to end just below the waist.

Nick stood, captivated – locked in the looking, held in the moment as unconsciously his eyes continued down. Down over the curve of Greg's body, the swell of his ass, the solid firm length of his thighs … only to jerk back, when Greg sighed and shifted upright – having apparently found the second, third, maybe fourth wind of the night and day in order to finish his shower.

Swallowing past the new lump in his throat at having found himself actually gawking at a co-worker's … well, assets – Nick called, "Wanna get out of here?" He almost flinched at how loud his voice sounded resonating through the room, but that was forgotten when Greg looked back over his shoulder and nodded – his face open, tired but still charming as he smiled.

"Sure, be right out."

\- - - - - - -

In the end, they had settled on a restaurant that Greg was fond of; one close by that served food as good as homemade. It was a family run business, specializing in Southern fare – which had been a pleasant surprise for Nick. The choice had left him wondering if Greg had made the suggestion more for his benefit; that is until the owner's wife had come out and enveloped Greg in a bear hug that had practically taken the man off his feet. Seemed his friend had roomed with the family's youngest son while away in college, so it was almost like a second home coming each time he came by to eat and visit.

Greg managed to extricate himself in a surprising amount of time, claiming starvation but failing to cover the tired but warm tone to his voice as he led Nick to a table in the back corner, away from the other diners and the kitchen door. He hadn't even had to order; they knew what he liked best. His suggestion that he pick for Nick, saying he could trust him that it would be good, was quickly accepted as Nick laughed hearing, "Two Gregs," yelled from behind the swinging door as they passed.

The food was heaven and the beer ice cold as the two men sat and talked; Nick laughing at Greg's wit and the two of them smiling at the overheard antics of the family members as they conducted business with all the harangue of a Thanksgiving Day celebration. Greg's only explanation was that, "Yeah, they're always like this."

Watching Greg as they ate, Nick found himself growing quieter as the minutes passed. His focus kept drifting and he'd find himself zeroing in on the smallest things; the movement of Greg's lips, the motion of his hands, the way his hair was curling at the back of his neck – until one final time, when Nick blinked and realized that he'd been staring. Staring for long enough for Greg to have gone silent; for him to be looking back at Nick as if wondering what he could be thinking.

Feeling flustered, awkward – Nick cleared his throat and took the last swallow from his beer. Greg's eyes, warm and looking darker than before, never moved from Nick's face. Until his gaze dropped to Nick's mouth, and held there as the silence seemed to surround them despite the extraneous noises all around. But then Greg's eyes dropped and he gave a shake of his head as if clearing his thoughts before smiling, once more the old, albeit bone-weary, Greg.

The quiet between them held in the moments that followed, as each man found themselves looking back towards the other. Gazes locked, and time passing almost in an instant although it seemed longer than an age - until their attentions were at last pulled back to their current surroundings by the arrival of their server, asking if they'd like any dessert. An offer they both declined before returning to finish what was left of their meals.

When at last they'd finished, with the check comp'd despite Nick's best efforts to pay their hosts, the two of them left ... together.

No words were spoken, no plans were made. They just walked out the door, going in the same direction.

\- - - - - -

"Got another beer?" Voice a bit rough and low, it was the first thing Greg had said in almost half an hour, the two of them standing now just inside the entrance to Nick's home.

Punching in the alarm code, Nick turned to find Greg at close quarters. Close, but not touching as Greg looked beyond the entryway and into the living room. Nick gave a nod, distracted for a moment by the presence of his friend standing so near; answering again verbally when he noticed Greg's back was turned. "Good stuff's in the back of the fridge, bottom shelf."

"Import good? Or domestic so-so?" Greg asked, the humor evident in his tone as he walked down the hall and turned towards the kitchen - the way known from an earlier visit with the gang from work.

Nick grinned despite himself, calling out with a shake of his head, "Smart ass." A chuckle bursting forth as he heard Greg's muttered reply.

"There is that." The words said as matter of fact as if he were back in the lab, discussing chemical compounds rather than shuffling around through the contents of Nick's refrigerator trying to locate the aforementioned beer.

But the laughter left swiftly and his smile hard on its heels, as Nick rounded the corner - stopped in his wake by the view.

Crouched down and leaning in, Greg was searching through to fridge - oblivious to Nick standing at his back. Denim framing his every curve, the waistband of his jeans dipping dangerously low . . . exposing the smooth skin at his waist, uncovered even more when Greg's t-shirt rode up as he reached further inside. Smooth skin touched by the traces of Greg's scars.

Nick felt the heat traveling through his body in a rush; the warmth, the blood pooling in at his groin as arousal hit him with a suddenness that stole his next breath. And with the rush came the want, the need to touch. To know what it, what he felt like. Nick's attraction to Greg rearing its head in a way that could not be suppressed or denied; unlike in the past when he'd managed to keep it hidden – separated out from their day to day.

Hands clutched in fists, Nick managed to pull his focus away; eyes to the floor as he shook his head and tried to think past the demand of his own body. Past the thoughts clouding his mind.

"Nick."

Looking up, he found that Greg was standing again – the beer forgotten as he waited for Nick to respond. But Nick didn't answer back; he couldn't find the words he needed in that moment. Not when he knew he was going to cross the line. A risk, yes. But seeing Greg's face, his eyes darkening the longer they held with his own – it was a decision already made.

Pushing away from the counter, he crossed the space between them and stopped only when he had Greg pressed against the wall. His eyes dropped to Greg's mouth, then rose again to his eyes – only a minute passing as he saw the look of realization, of need-returned come over Greg's face, and then he was there. Kissing him, taking his mouth without any measure of hesitance. Possessing him without a thought of backing down.

Hands grasping at him, touching him as he in turn touched; Nick felt the hunger of Greg's answering fire. Heard it in the soft sounds he released as Nick's mouth mapped a claim it seemed Greg was only too willing to allow; the younger man taking back some of his own as their kiss melded into more, and more of the same.

Breaking away, Nick drew in a shaky breath before saying, "I wanna feel you."

Greg answered with a nod, grabbing Nick's hand and pulling it down between them. He shivered, arching against the other man's palm as he began to stroke him through his jeans. "Nick, please," Greg moaned, his eyes shutting tight as Nick rubbed his thumb back and forth over the length of his flesh; the tease making him jerk as he tried to pull Nick into another kiss.

Hedging the contact, Nick cupped Greg's face and traced his wet mouth – brushing his thumb over the full surface of his lower lip. Murmuring, "oh man," as Greg opened for him and flicked his tongue over Nick's skin before taking him inside. The visual of him sucking notched Nick's drive into high speed; the sensation one he longed to feel somewhere else. "G, you're killing me."

Greg pulled back to say, "Not yet, I'm not," before drawing Nick into another kiss as he reached over and unfastened the man's jeans. Hearing Nick's groan at the first touch bare, Greg pushed off from the wall and went to his knees. Without warning, without a wait – he covered Nick's cock with his mouth.

Cursing, Nick leaned against the wall – one hand pressed flat for balance as the other came to be buried in Greg's hair. Forehead down, he rolled his head against its surface and listened to the mix of his roaring heart and the wet slick sucking as Greg took him closer and closer to losing his mind. "Fuck, G. That's … ahh, fuck." What little control he had was being dangerously tested as he tried not to thrust and fuck over Greg's tongue, trying to accept the pleasure he was being given at Greg's pace. But his blood was up, his cock so hard so fast and then just the thought of it being Greg doing it to him, for him – Nick knew it wasn't going to take long. "I can't. I'm… Greg, I…."

And then all words stopped, blasted out of him by the intensity of Greg's answering move. Hissing, gasping to breathe – Nick shuddered and jerked as Greg grabbed him by the hips and started bobbing faster and faster, deep-throating him as he hugged Nick's body to his chest when Nick began to come. Absorbing the spasms, even as he swallowed Nick down – the two of them lost in the storm, anchored together as it started to pass.

Hand sliding against the wall, Nick eased up and wiped the sweat that was stinging his eyes off onto his shirtsleeve before looking down to see Greg kneeling, breathing hard with his face back and eyes closed. Just looking at him had Nick biting back a groan; made him want to be the one on his knees, shaking with what he'd done and what he so wanted next.

Pulling his jeans up, Nick crouched down at Greg's level and reached for him. One touch, one quick press between his legs – Nick's hand molding itself to the hard length beneath his button-fly, and Greg gave a small jerk as his eyes opened and he inhaled a ragged breath.

"You close?"

A small gust of sound, halfway between a laugh and a moan, burst from him as Greg whispered; his voice, raw and needful, was answer itself. "I'll be gone if you keep doing that." He pressed his face against Nick's neck as the other man laughed. "Four corners, squared, soft place to fall – oh man that feels good."

Nick grinned as Greg nuzzled against him, the words fanning over his skin as he continued to stroke and tease Greg through his jeans. "You're cute when you babble."

A snort, "I'm always cute. Babble is sex-optional." He jerked, arms pulling Nick closer until both of them were on their knees. Finally lifting his head, Greg mumbled, "Bed. We need a bed."

At the thought of Greg naked and under him, Nick nodded – jaw clenched tight like the rest of his body. "Let's go."

\- - -

How they managed to actually get from point A to bedroom B proved a mystery, considering all the stops and starts they found themselves making along the way. Each of them too intoxicated on the newness of each other, and the wonder that this was happening at all, to fight any desire that warred with the practicality of not touching as they made their way. And so touch, they did. Kiss, they must. Until in a tangle, they stumbled through the doorway to Nick's room and fell onto his bed.

Near frantic hands pushed and pulled until their shirts hit the floor; shoes kicked off and socks yanked away. Left in nothing but their jeans, they kissed – each man doing what they could to drive the other crazy until Nick rushed to sit, tugging at first his jeans and then Greg's until they joined the reckless collection with the rest of their clothes on the floor. Boxer briefs for both, it seemed as Nick grinned and Greg gave an agonized laugh. One cut short as Nick pulled off his own, then made for Greg's. Leaving them both naked for the other to know….

"Nick."

His name a hot whisper passing Greg's lips, Nick knelt over him and asked, "How do you want it?"

Greg shifted, his eyes closing as he swallowed hard. Then he answered, "Press me down. I want to feel you over me. On me."

Coming down against him, Nick arched and circled his hips – pressing his renewed hard-on over the slick heat of Greg's own. The two of them unable to keep still, moving together – thrusting harder as the friction raised the fire high enough to burn. Sweating, moaning – they worked themselves and each other; skirting closer and closer to the end, when suddenly Greg stopped. Stopped moving and pulled Nick's head down, panting harshly as he turned to speak in the Texan's ear. "In me. I wanna come with you in me."

Nick clutched at Greg's body, his own strung so tight with want he had to fight to think through its call for now-more-now-more-now. His battle was almost lost when Greg stroked his hands down over Nick's ass, holding tight as he arched up against him and bit at the curve of Nick's ear. Cursing, Nick pulled free – Greg's laugh sounding out and tickling down Nick's spine as he reached a desperate hand into his nightstand and rummaged for what they needed.

Kneeling back between Greg's spread thighs, Nick leaned in to taste, nip and tease the other man's nipples – causing Greg to groan as he tried to shift a pillow under his hips. One more than random stray stroke over his cock had Greg grabbing Nick's wrist. "Anymore and that'll be it." He pressed his lips to Nick's, kissing so soft and then said, "Nicky, come on. Feel me, fuck me…uhmm." His words stopped as Nick took first his mouth again, and then moved to take the rest of him.

Fingers first, wet and strong as they eased the way; stroked in and out as Greg pulled his legs tighter around Nick's hips. And then a stuttered groan as Nick found the spot, that special gland inside and Greg was bucking against Nick and cursing him to do it. Greg buried his face at the curve of Nick's neck and circled arms around his back; shivering and pressing down as Nick replaced his fingers with himself. Sheathed safe and lubed, Nick thrust past the first ring of muscle and into Greg – keeping the pressure on until he'd come all the way inside and then stopped as they both drew breath to adjust.

When his body relaxed enough for more, Greg fell back against the pillows and grabbed the bars of Nick's headboard – one word passing his lips as he begged and demanded it with his eyes. "Hard."

Lifting up, weight on his forearms, Nick looked at Greg and circled his hips – feeling as well as seeing Greg's reaction. "Touch yourself, and I will." Neither of them was going to last for a long ride this first go, and Nick wanted to make Greg as crazed as he'd made him.

Which was a working plan by the looks of it as Greg groaned first at the words, and then at the feel of his hand stroking over his cock. And then Nick was moving, fucking, taking just like they both wanted. Needed. So much, everything all in one act – senses wild as hips snapped and both men gave over to being fully with the other. Overwhelmed, Greg lost his grip on the headboard – unconsciously moving to cover his eyes with his arm, turning into it as he cried out – so close, so very close. A man made wordless by the power of having and being had, the moment, the man – Nick now. His. And that was all he needed; Greg threw his head back and shuddered, jerking almost violently as he spilled. Spilled and splashed his body and Nick's as his climax stole through him in a rush.

Following hard upon, Nick gasped as his body was wracked with spasms. Greg's body clenching down around him so tight, he moaned and thrust in as deep as he could; rocking as he shot again and again. Anything to feel more of the same as his pleasure whipped through him and left Nick half-collapsed, fallen to the bed with Greg held in his arms. The two of them half-rolled on their sides with limbs still tangled and bodies still joined, savoring the sensations that had little if anything to do with sense….

After a long while, Nick shifted a bit; feeling Greg grumble as he held the base of his cock and pulled slowly free to dispose of their protection. Neither of them was capable right then of much; both too tired and feeling too good to worry over what had happened, or what would. Nick managed to pull the remote to the automatic drapes, pressing the button so that the room was shrouded in darkness – a safe haven from the blaring sunlight outside.

"Nick?" Quiet, it was a question.

"Stay." Was Nick's answer, warm.

He had to smile as Greg nuzzled further down against him; their heated skin beginning to cool in the air-conditioned room. Drawing the covers up, he closed his eyes. Nick could feel the wave of sleep falling in all around them, and for once he welcomed it because he knew he wasn't alone. And more than that – when he awoke, he would be with Greg. Someone he knew; someone he could trust.

And best of all, someone he could love.

Given the hope that was Greg at his side in the heaven and hell that was Las Vegas; it was good to find the odds were at last looking to be in his favor.

Finis


End file.
